Seven: The Secret Of Team Rocket
by TigressDevyn
Summary: Jessie and James are saved from being dismissed by a strange unknown Rocket agent named Seven. Why does she glow blue at times? And what is she trying to tell them? Does her name give a clue as to what is going on! Please read and review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. I own Seven. She is mine.

Prologue

"You three have failed me for that last time!" growled a gruff voice.

"Please Giovanni, give us another chance!" begged a girl with long red hair.

"You don't deserve another chance!" Giovanni barked.

"Actually Giovanni...Why not have them come with me?" asked a confident voice.

Giovanni turned to face the guard at the door. The guard was wearing a regular Team Rocket uniform. Her long reddish blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and dark glasses hid her eyes from their view.

"Ah, Seven. What makes you think they should work with you?" Giovanni questioned the guard.

"Because they might actually learn something by working with a top Team Rocket agent." Seven smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you honestly believe you can help them, then be my guest. Now get out of my sight!" Giovanni commanded.

Seven gave him a forced grin and bowed. Jessie, James, and Meowth watched the girl stroll out of the office. They turned back to Giovanni, who looked angry. They gasped and shot out the door after her.

"Er... Why did you help us?" James asked Seven.

"Because it looked like you three needed help. Besides, the job is too boring by myself, so hopefully you all can provide some entertainment for me." Seven smirked.

"Grrrr... We don't need help from Giovanni's bitch!" Jessie exclaimed.

Seven spun around to face them. Jessie and James lept back in shock. The air around Seven was glowing blue. Only, that wasn't what scared them. What scared them was the fact that her eyes were glowing blue behind the dark glasses.

"Let's get this straight!" she growled, "I saved you three from becoming Giovanni's newest experiments!"

"Experiments?" Meowth asked.

The glowing around Seven faded, and the glowing eyes faded in the dark glasses.

"You will meet me outside the PokeCenter in an hour." Seven told them, disappearing down a dark hallway.

A/N What do you think? Seven seems to have a lot on her mind. But what does she mean by experiments? Next chapter to be up soon.


	2. Attacking The Pokemon Center

Disclaimer: Nope... I still don't own pokemon. Just Seven. And I'm proud to own her. HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Attacking the Pokemon Center**_

* * *

Jessie and James stood nervously behind a pokemon center. Jessie was constantly looking back and forth. She was freaked. She didn't trust Seven at all.

"Where is she!" she demanded for the sixth time.

"Come on, Jess, she'll come." Meowth sighed.

"But why a pokemon center?" James asked, starting to whine, "There's too many people here."

"Because lots of people means lots of pokemon, you idiot." laughed a voice above them.

They looked up to see a green blur shoot by them. Jessie screamed and covered her head with her hands. The green blur landed. It was a Scyther.

"Are you three morons ready?" Seven asked, climbing off Scyther's back.

"What are we going to do?" Jessie asked, crossing her arms of her chest.

Seven walked over to her and looked up. Even though she was older by two years, Jessie still had a good two inches on her.

"You three are going to be the distractions." Seven grinned.

"WHAT!" Jessie demanded.

"If you had to ask what you were going to do, did you honestly think I'd let you guys screw it up?" Seven smirked, "Besides, that's all you three can do right.

"Why you...!" Jessie growled, lunging at Seven.

Seven held up her hand, and Jessie was lifted off the ground. Jessie screamed as she hovered over the ground. James and Meowth started to run towards her, but were stopped by a force field. Seven moved her glowing hand closer to her, and Jessie floated over to her.

"Don't even try to fight with me. You're too far outta your league. But if you'd like to try, I promise I'll try to throw you somewhere soft!" Seven laughed, setting Jessie down.

"Come on, let's go get this over with." Jessie finally huffed, storming away.

James and Meowth stood there, watching Jessie storm away. They looked over at Seven, who began to raise her hand.

"Jessie! Wait for us!" they cried, racing after her.

They walked to the front of the center, and kicked in the doors. They paused for a moment for starting their favorite motto.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double..."

Behind the Pokemon Center, Seven stood looking at the steel door.

"I suppose this thing is locked." she sighed, knocking softly on it, "Oh well, I guess I do this the hard way..."

She pulled her arm back and made a fist. Her fist began to glow blue and she thrusted it through the door. The door flew off it's hinges and landed a foot away. Seven winced in slight pain, and tore a part of uniform off. She wrapped it around her knuckles and continued on. She found a huge room with tons of shelves filled with pokeballs.

"I guess I get to carry all of these the easy way." she sighed.

Seven stuck both of her arms out to the side. She turned her hands straight up and they began to glow. All the pokeballs flew around her and then formed a flying carpet in front of her. Suddenly, she heard Jessie shriek.

"Great, now I have to go rescue their asses." Seven sighed.

She jumped onto the flying carpet of pokeballs and flew into the front of the Pokemon Center. Everyone gasped at what they were seeing. Seven paid no attention to them. Jessie and James were backed into a corner. Arbok and Weezing where lying unconscious at their feet. An Eevee faced them, growling. The Eevee lept towards Jessie and James. Seven held up her hand, and the Eevee was encased in a small blue ball of energy.

"Now now..." she cooed, "No need to be feisty."

"Eevee!" cried a boy.

"Jump on!" Seven commanded to Jessie and James.

The two lept onto the flying carpet of pokeballs and they swooped down to grab Meowth. With that, they began to float out of the Pokemon Center.

"Eevee!" the boy cried, chasing after them.

He lept and grabbed the end of the pokeballs, as Team Rocket floated away.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just wrote this at about 2 in the morning, so please be nice when reviewing... Have any of you figured out what might be happening? I hope you are enjoying this and I promise the next chapter will be up soon

TigressDevyn


	3. Explanation sorta

**_Chapter 3: Explanation_**(sorta)

As they floated high above the ground on the flying carpet of pokeballs. Jessie and James sat there in silence, looking at Seven. She sat over to the side, playing with a piece of cloth over her knuckles. She pulled off and examined her knuckles. Jessie and James exchanged a look. There was nothing wrong with them.

"Seven...?" James asked, breaking the silence, "How are you doing this?"

"I'm telekinetic." she replied, running her fingers over her knuckles.

"Tele what?" he asked, confused.

"Telekinetic. " Seven repeated, "It means I can move things with my mind."

"You don't sound too proud of that." Jessie pointed out.

"Believe me, you don't want to know about this." Seven sighed, looking out at the area around them.

"Give me my Eevee back!" a voice cried.

Jessie and James looked over and saw the boy hanging on the edge of the pokeballs. Seven lifted her hand and brought his up.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked.

"I want my Eevee." he growled.

"Why is a pokemon so important?" James asked.

"Like you would understand!" the boy spat.

"I hate ta interrupt, but we're here." Meowth told them.

The pokeballs landed on the roof, and scattered around them. A couple Team Rocket guards appeared, grabbed the boy, and drug him off.

"Eevee!" he cried.

"Eevee!" cried the small fox pokemon from the ball of energy.

Seven watched as the boy was drug off and the small pokemon starting crying.

"Great work, Seven." grinned Giovanni, clapping.

"I did nothing." Seven lied, "It was all Jessie and James."

Jessie and James looked up in shock. Why did she just give them the credit? Jessie was about to object, but Seven flashed her a look.

"Hmm... Maybe I was wrong about you two. All you needed was a little encouragement from a good member." Giovanni said.

With that, he walked away, followed by some guards.

"Seven, why did you do that!" Jessie demanded.

"I had to. I don't want responsibility for that." Seven replied.

Seven looked at them, and gave a small smiled. She shrugged and walked away, leaving them there, confused.

"She's a weird one." Jessie sighed.

" Wonder what her problem is." Meowth thought out loud.

* * *

Seven panted as she swung at a punching bag. She gave it a couple good punches before throwing in a swift kick. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. James's words rang in her mind.

_Why is a pokemon so important?_

'Why is that bothering me!' she thought, 'I'm a member of Team Rocket now...'

She let out a cry of anger and punched the bag again, her hand glowing blue. The bag flew off the rope and smashed into the wall. She held up the hand she had injured and examined it again. How was it completely healed? It didn't hurt at all!

"Giovanni!" she growled.

She stormed out of the small training gym and headed for Giovanni's office. As she neared the door, two guards stepped infront of her.

"Giovanni is busy. Please come back later." a guard told her.

"Move." Seven told them.

"You must leave or we will use force!" the other guard told her, reaching for a pokeball.

"Oh please." Seven smiled, her eyes glowing blue behind her glasses.

The door to the office was slammed open, as the guards flew through it. Seven walked in as if she had been called there.

"Seven, what is the meaning of this?" Giovanni asked, calmly.

"Just something to report, sir." she sneered, "Thought you'd like to know about this!"

She held up the hand she had injured.

"What about your hand? Seems fine to me." he told her, annoyed.

"It healed!" she growled, "I broke all the knuckles, and within an hour, it healed!"

Giovanni looked back at her in surprise. He grinned and his eyes lit up.

"Well now, another new talent has appeared." he smiled.

"This isn't funny, Giovanni!" Seven growled.

"Seven, you're abilities are growing and changing. You must be cautious now." Giovanni told her.

Seven rolled her eyes and started to walk away, towards the door.

"Seven, don't forget who you're working for! And what you are!" Giovanni barked.

"Of course! I'm experiment number Seven. And I'm working for you, father!" she said, forcing a grin.

With that, she stormed out of the office. She walked right past Meowth, who had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

A/N: How's that for a twist? So Seven is Giovanni's daughter? Wow! What a jerk of a dad! HAHA, but wait, if Seven is experiment number Seven, then are their others? And what kind of experiment is she? More to come soon!

TigressDevyn


End file.
